


Construction noise

by Leland_03_Gaunt10



Series: Daily problems [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leland_03_Gaunt10/pseuds/Leland_03_Gaunt10
Summary: Hannibal and Will have a strange neighbor.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Daily problems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813405
Kudos: 31





	Construction noise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear fellow readers:)  
> I really wanted to post more works for this series earlier, but I had some issues to work out. I know this work is very short and I want to write a longer one this week.  
> This is part of the "Daily problems" series, but can be read as a standalone too.  
> Fun fact the neighbor is based on my neighbor and everything he tells Will, he told me last week lol not kidding

In the last days Will decided to build a shed in their garden because then a) he had a place for himself and he could work in his motors and stuff and b) he didn't have to hear the cursed theremin anymore. Will bought all the stuff he needed and started his little project. He started early in the morning and worked through the whole afternoon. It was late afternoon when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around he saw his 'neighbor' who lived at least a kilometer away from them. "Uhm can I help you?", Will asked the man. "Yes indeed. My good friend. This construction noise. It annoys me and my wife. Just stop that. You're not the only one living here!", he said. Will didn't know what to respond. The whole situation was so absurd, he was lost for words. And then he couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. Just in that moment Hannibal came into the garden and looked first at Will and then at their neighbor. "William, do you want to tell me why you are laughing at this man?",he said. Will really wanted to respond but he couldn't stop laughing. Hannibals expression changed from irritated to annoyed. "I don't know either. I just informed him, that your construction noise annoys me and my wife. If you don't stop making noise it will have consequences.", their neighbor nearly yelled at Hannibal, who looked like he just saw a dinosaur, and left.  
It took Hannibal a moment to collect himself."Well if that was not anything but shockingly rude", he finally said and looked bemused at Will, who finally stopped laughing.  
"I want to try a new recipe, but I still need some special ingredients. Do you want to help me collect them, dear Will?", Hannibal asked Will. " It would be my pleasure Hannibal, but we have to be careful not to make too much noise. We wouldn't want to disturb our dear neighbors."


End file.
